Tarzan and the First Christmas
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Tarzan learns and celebrates his first ever Christmas with Jane, Archimedes and all their friends at the Trading Post.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

"Tarzan and the First Christmas"

By TwilightSparkle3562

It had been almost a year since that fateful day when Jane Porter made the journey from London, England to Africa in order to study gorillas with her father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. In her mind, she thought that this would be a short expedition and then she would return home to the land she loved. Instead, she ended up meeting Tarzan and fell in love with him. Now, here she was, living in the jungle near the creatures both her and her father admired, but most importantly, she was living with the man that changed her life forever.

A lot had happened in the short year that Jane and Tarzan were married. They had many wonderful and sometimes, perilous adventures. They met people from the outside world who were both good and evil. They even befriended a group of natives and even attended a wedding there that involved retrieving an eagle's feather, according the traditions and customs of the tribe.

Now, the first year of their marriage was coming to an end and Jane was beginning to feel a sense of excitement that was brewing in the treehouse. For it was a time of year that was important to both Jane and her father, a time that involved charity, mercy, forbearance and benevolence. Jane had spent the entire morning decorating the treehouse in holiday decorations that included candles, wreathes and even a Christmas tree complete with decorations.

"Can you imagine it, Daddy?" she sighed one morning as she placed a wreath on the door of the treehouse where she, Tarzan and her father lived. "Our first Christmas in Africa with Tarzan and the gorillas."

"Indeed," chuckled Archimedes as he drank his favorite Earl Grey. "It should be very interesting to teach the most important holiday of the year to Tarzan and his gorilla family. Although, I wonder if Tarzan will understand it."

"I'm sure he will," said Jane, finishing her work on the wreath. "Besides, Tarzan has always had an interest in human culture and civilization ever since we married, daddy. Can you imagine how many lessons I have taught him since then?"

Archimedes nodded in response to Jane's question, for although he had taught Tarzan the sciences of the outside world, it was Jane herself that taught Tarzan the most. Christmas was an important holiday to both her and Archimedes and they were going to make the best of it in their new surroundings.

"But, I can't help but wonder," sighed Jane as she sat down on the sofa, exhausted from all the hard work she had done. "How things will be different this year not being in England? We had so many wonderful Christmas memories, daddy."

"Indeed we did, Janey," remarked Archimedes, who was also beginning to think of Jane's mother and his wife. "It's too bad your mother isn't with us anymore. But, as long as she is with us in spirit, then it doesn't bother me."

Jane then walked into her bedroom that she shared with Tarzan and looked at a drawing of her mother that she had done. Seeing it brought comfort to the young Englishwoman whenever she was down. For as a Catholic, Jane was always taught to believe in the rebirth of life. She would see her mother again, but that day would come when God expected it to.

"I sure miss you, mother," she sighed, rubbing her hand against the picture. "I wish you were here with us. You should would have loved meeting your son-in-law, even though he was never like any of the men back in London."

Jane had to chuckle at her self-quote and at that moment, Tarzan came swinging back into the treehouse with the morning supply of mangos attached to his spear. The ape man couldn't help but notice so many decorations that were placed around the home his parents built and now that he shared with the Porters.

"Ah, Tarzan love, you're back," said Jane, showing off the decorations she had placed, much to Tarzan's expected confusion. "What do you think of the Holiday decorations?"

It wasn't like Tarzan had seen decorations before. The Wazari's had always done decorations whenever they had important celebrations like Basuli and Naoh's wedding not too long ago. But to Tarzan, this was something that was completely different. To him, the decorations were nothing like the ones he was accustomed to. However, he did have an open mind when it came to human culture.

"They are nice, Jane," remarked Tarzan, examing the decorated tree. "But, I've never seen any of these kinds of decorations before. What is this called?"

"It's called a Christmas tree," explained Jane, chuckling embarrassingly that it wasn't really a Christmas tree. "Or at least as what it is always called it back in England."

"What is a Christmas tree?" asked Tarzan, crawling over to Jane. "Is it a custom from England?"

"It's more than a custom Tarzan," she replied. "Around this time every year, people mark the end of the year by celebrating a very important holiday called Christmas. It revolves around the birth of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ."

Tarzan wasn't really familiar with the teachings of Jesus, although his parents were Catholics themselves. Then again, he was raised in the jungle, away from any type of civilization whatsoever. But, thanks to Jane and her father, he was able to learn about the world beyond his jungle.

"Then, what is that underneath the Christmas tree?" asked Tarzan, pointing to a series of wrapped boxes underneath the tree.

"Oh, that," said Jane. "They are Christmas presents, love. But, you can't open them until Christmas morning which is tomorrow."

This of course, was a disappointment to Tarzan, but he noticed that the presents were from Jane and Archimedes to him and his animal friends, particularly Terk and Tantor. In Tarzan's mind, he thought that Jane and her father deserved a present and that he was going to do everything in his power to do what Jane and her father did for him.

"Then Tarzan can find something for Jane," he said, smiling while twiddling her long brown hair. "Tarzan will make this the best Christmas tree ever."

Hearing Tarzan mention that Christmas was all about the tree made Jane chuckle to herself. Tarzan was confused by this and thought Jane was making fun of the holiday, however, he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Oh, Tarzan," she chuckled. "It's not about the tree or the presents. It's about celebrating the birth of our lord and master together. The presents are just to remind us of the gifts that he had gotten when he was born. Tonight, we will celebrate this holiday at the Trading Post with Dumont, Hugo, Hooft and all their friends."

Tarzan was still unsure of what Jane was trying to say to him, but he couldn't help but feel happy for his wife, who was excited for Christmas. Then again, they were all going down to the trading post, which seemed like no big deal to Tarzan. He had come to like Dumont and his men. In a way, the Trading Post had become a gateway to the outside world for Tarzan and it was where that they greeted many visitors such as Theodore Roosevelt, One Punch Mullargan and his entourage and even Dr. Robin Doyle and her nephew, Ian, whom Archimedes had fallen in love with.

"Oh, before I forget, Tarzan," said Jane, pulling Tarzan's late father's suit out of a dresser in a far corner of the treehouse. "Be sure to wear your father's suit tonight. It's a night to wear nice clothes because of the holiday."

Tarzan was, of course, uncomfortable of wearing civilized clothes. He could remember when Jane had asked him to wear it when her friends visited the jungle. Tarzan accused Jane of making him pretend to be something he wasn't and as a result, Jane and her friends were hunted down by panthers. But, he was doing this for Jane, the love of his life.

"Then, what are you going to wear?" asked Tarzan.

"Why, my yellow dress, of course," giggled Jane, picking at the yellow shirt and green wrap skirt she always wore. "This shirt and this skirt are not going to be appropriate for a night like this, you know. I need to wear my Sunday best."

Jane also owned a powder blue dress that she had bought from Dumont when he first arrived in the jungle. But, she only wore it for the most formal occasions, such as the wedding in the Wazari village. Her yellow dress held a special meaning to both her and Tarzan, for she wore it when they first met and since then, she only wore it for special occasions, such as what was going to happen tonight.

Still, Tarzan wondered how he was going to find a present for Jane and Archimedes. He had always given Jane flowers and such, but he knew that it had to be special.

"A what kind of present?" asked Terk, later that afternoon while they were down at the watering hole. "

"A Christmas present," replied Tarzan. "Jane and the Professor celebrate it ever year and this is their first time they'll be celebrating it with us."

"Aw, come on," scoffed Terk. "Just get her some flowers and you'll be fine. It's not like she had always had an interest in jungle artifacts anyway. Why don't you just get her something from the trading post? They have everything you need."

"Yeah," added Tantor, the elephant. "Monseiur Dumont should have everything you need to give Jane for this 'Christmas Present,' or something like that. How about a peanut?"

Tarzan didn't take this well, for he still knew that Jane needed something special. But, he knew that Dumont had everything they all needed for anything and best of all, it was free.

"I'm sure Dumont has something that will make Jane happy," replied Tarzan, knowing now that time was of the essence. "The Trading Post has always been my only door to the outside world and I am sure that Dumont will have something for me to give her."

So, Tarzan left the watering hole and while Jane was out doing some more of her sketches, he made it down to the Trading Post to see Dumont and his men setting up a large room with a strange table and a large cross with a man hanging from it. Because he didn't fully understand the Catholic faith, Tarzan was worried that Jane and her father celebrated the life of a man like him who would meet such a grizzly end.

"Dumont, what is that?" Tarzan snapped, pointing up to the cross with his spear as Dumont entered the room. "You harm a man that is like me?"

"Why do you say that, Tarzan, my friend?" asked Dumont, trying to calm him down. "Our friend up there survives in the end and goes up to heaven to build a place for us all."

Still, Tarzan was not convinced for he had a hunch that Dumont was telling him a lie. At this point, his thought of getting Jane a present was out the window and he wanted to leave.

"You lie!" growled Tarzan, pushing Dumont against the wall. "This is not a holiday that Jane described, but it is a holiday about harming a man like me! You should be ashamed of yourself, Dumont!"

But, Dumont did not flinch and remained steadfast for he knew that Tarzan had a lot to learn about the faith. In his mind, Tarzan was overreacting to the display that was presented before him.

"Oh, Tarzan, Tarzan," he laughed, pushing Tarzan away. "You must understand my friend that the Lord works in mysterious ways. For almost 2,000 years, we have celebrated both the birth, death and rebirth of this young man. Yes, he does suffer, but he comes back to life. For nothing of a higher power ever dies…they are immortal. Come and let me show you something else."

The Frenchman led Tarzan's attention towards a small stable that was set up at a corner of the room. This made Tarzan calm down slightly and it was much better than seeing the man on the cross.

"While the cross is a symbol of our religion," said Dumont. "This is why we celebrate the holiday, Tarzan. For not of his death, but of his birth and why we are able to live the way of the lord."

Tarzan was still not totally convinced, but he was starting to get the idea. The holiday that all the people around him were celebrating was not about death, but about his birth.

"I understand a little bit of what you are saying, Monseiur Dumont," sighed Tarzan, now feeling like an idiot. "And I am sorry for acting the way I did. This is all so new to me, a new kind of civilized culture to an extent."

"That is all right, my friend," replied Dumont. "For I have never met anyone who was born and raised in the jungle to not fully understand the holiday right away. Now, what can I do for you?"

Tarzan followed Dumont to the main room of the trading post and as they walked, Tarzan explained why he needed to be here.

"I need a Christmas present for Jane and the Professor," replied Tarzan. "Do you have anything that I can give her?"

"Of course, my friend," remarked Dumont, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a set of jewelry boxes containing jewelry that would be suitable for Tarzan to give to his wife. "These have just arrived this morning from my homeland of France. Take a look and let me know what desires you."

Tarzan looked carefully at the jewelry and they were all the basic earrings, necklaces and rings that were very popular with women like Jane. However, the more he looked, the more worried that Tarzan was getting. There was so much to choose from and very little time remained until tonight.

"I'm sorry, Dumont," sighed Tarzan, feeling confused. "There is just so much to choose from and I don't know if I can choose just one."

"I had a feeling this would happen," replied Dumont, putting the jewelry box away. "My friend, you must remember that the true meaning of Christmas isn't about getting a present for your loved ones."

"Its not?" wondered Tarzan. "Then, what is it?"

"It is about being together," explained Monseiur Dumont. "The gift of family is more important than any gift that anyone would want to buy for their loved ones. Just by being Jane's side tonight is more than enough of a gift that you can give her and the Professor."

So, Tarzan returned to the Treehouse, filled with this new knowledge that had been put into him. He now understood that the Christmas holidays were about being together and celebrating the birth of the one that would be their savior. As the sun came down, Tarzan changed into his late father's suit and waited along with Archimedes for Jane to finish getting herself ready.

"I hope you are looking forward to the Christmas celebration tonight, Tarzan," said Archimedes. "Jane has certainly been looking forward to it for some time now."

"I can only imagine, Professor," replied Tarzan, who was feeling a sense of defeat for not getting her a present. "It's too bad that I didn't get her a present for Christmas. But, Dumont taught me that just being together is a present in itself."

"Indeed," he said. "That was the same thing I taught Jane a long time ago, that the greatest present is the love you have for those who love you."

Just then, the door to Tarzan and Jane's bedroom opened and Jane emerged wearing her beautiful yellow short-sleeved ankle-length dress with a purple necktie and white collar, white wrist-length gloves, gray stockings and gray ankle boots. Underneath the dress, she was wearing a corset, a white petticoat and frilly white knee-length bloomers. Her long brown hair was done up in its elegant bun and her face was lightly adorned with makeup, while a yellow parasol was in her left arm. Tarzan nor Archimedes had never seen Jane look more beautiful than she did at that moment.

"Well, what are you looking at?" she laughed. "Yes, I look beautiful, but if we don't hurry, I can't share my beauty with the others at the trading post."

So, now that Tarzan and Jane were all dressed, they walked along with Archimedes down to the trading post where the trading post was fully decorated with decorations that celebrated the holidays.

"Welcome to the Trading Post in all its holiday glory and wonder," cried Dumont who was dressed as Father Christmas and talking in a deep voice as they walked in. "Merry Christmas to all! Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Jane couldn't help but laugh as Dumont dressed as Father Christmas reminded her of their rescue mission to Cape Doom.

"Very impressive, Monsieur Dumont," she remarked. "You certainly know how to act the part of anything, if I do say so myself."

Just then, Hugo and Hooft came over dressed in their finest as they both sought to be the first to kiss Jane's hand.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Hugo. The gang's all here, Hooft. Now, we can begin the shindig!"

"But first, Pally boy," said Hooft, grabbing Jane's left arm. "Let's give a kiss to the most beautiful person here!"

Jane couldn't help but blush as the two Americans each kissed Jane's gloved hand. But, they all had to remember that this wasn't a night to exploit Jane for how beautiful she looked, it was a night to celebrate the savior's birth.

"Now, now, my friends," said Dumont. "Don't you need to start the music? Let's create some festive atmosphere for our friends."

"Of course, Mr. Dumont," replied Hooft as they left to start playing some holiday music. "Now then, let us celebrate the holiday we all love so much then, shall we?"

So, at that moment, Hugo and Hooft began playing a series of records that were all holiday based and the first song to come on was _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_. Tarzan was amazed by this and it reminded him of the final night of his honeymoon with Jane. In fact, it gave him a sense of wanting to dance with Jane again. However, they all proceeded to a table that was all decorated with holiday table decorations and adorned with very nice China.

"Sit and enjoy yourselves, my friends," announced Dumont as they all sat down at the table. "My cooks have worked very hard in preparing the best turkey dish this side of Africa."

Tarzan had never heard of turkey and was more than willing to try it, not realizing that it was once a living animal and everybody knew how Tarzan felt about dead animals.

"Jane," asked Tarzan, nudging her gently. "What is this?"

"It is called Turkey," explained Jane. "It's a popular dish back in England, mostly around this time of year."

Tarzan watched as they all ate while the holiday music played softly in the background. After examining the food in front of him, Tarzan used a knife and fork, cutting into the food in front of him and took a bite of it.

"Jane," he asked her again. "Was this an animal?"

Jane was now worriedly thinking that Tarzan would go nuts if she said it was an animal that they were in. But, to her surprise, Tarzan didn't mind it at all. He was enjoying himself and that's all that matter.

"It is from an animal," she replied, taking an enormous gulp. "But, it is not from around here, Tarzan. It's from Europe."

The young Englishwoman held her breath while waiting for Tarzan to respond to what was said to him. But, to her surprise and relief, Tarzan didn't mind it at all. For he had something else in mind as the dinner came to an end.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand out to her. This caused the entire table to burst into applause as everyone cheered for Tarzan and Jane to take the dance floor.

"Why, you certainly may," she said excitedly as Tarzan led her out to the small dance floor while the music played _Silent Night, Holy Night_. It was now clear that the night was all about Tarzan and Jane celebrating their first Christmas together, even for just a little moment.

After Tarzan bowed and Jane curtsied, the two lovers slowly began to waltz around the dance floor while everyone watched. Even now, some were beginning to get emotional, particularly Archimedes, Hugo and Hooft.

"Oh, jeez, pally boy," cried Hooft while they watched Tarzan and Jane danced. "You got a tissue or something?"

"Here you go, Hooft," cried Hugo as they blew their noses. Archimedes couldn't help himself from shedding a few tears himself. He hadn't been this happy for his daughter since they were married a few months earlier.

"Oh, Victoria," he thought. "If only you could be here for this moment. Your daughter has grown into a beautiful young woman and that is the greatest Christmas gift one could bestow."

Later that night, after the night came to a conclusion, both Jane and Tarzan were still in a dancing mood and as Archimedes went to bed, they went over to the phonograph that they used for their dance they did on their honeymoon where they slowly undressed in front of each other until they were down to their jungle garments. The setting was perfect for both of them as the candlelight and the decorations made the treehouse feel very festive.

"Our Christmas isn't complete until we do our private dance, Tarzan," whispered Jane, who turned on another one of the holiday records, which was _Ave Maria_. "Shall we dance?"

As the music played, the two lovers began their undressing dance as Tarzan allowed Jane to place her head on Tarzan's chest while he undid the elegant bun in her hair, causing it to come undone and back down to her shoulders.

Next, while now dancing to the sounds of _O Holy Night_ , Tarzan slid off his suit jacket while he pulled off Jane's white gloves and threw them to the floor. As the song continued to play, Jane pulled her head away from Tarzan's chest and began to playfully undo his black necktie while also unbuttoning his vest. Tarzan, in return, undid the purple necktie and loosened the white stiff collar around her neck, allowing Jane to breath normally. As the song ended, Tarzan kicked off his spat shoes while Jane kicked off her gray ankle boots.

"I feel…free," sighed Jane. "We both look handsome and beautiful in our clothes, Tarzan, but its best to take them off."

"I couldn't agree more, Jane," he replied, softly. "It's too bad we don't do this more often. Monsieur Dumont told me today that the one present I could give you was just by being with you."

Jane smiled warmly as the next song started playing which was _It Came Upon a Midnight Clear_ and another round of their game had begun. Tarzan started off the next round, reaching down towards Jane's feet and slowly pulled off her purple stockings beginning with the left and then the right. In return, Jane pulled off Tarzan's socks, starting with his left leg and then the right leg. Towards the end of the song, Jane placed her hands on Tarzan's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, exposing the bare chest he had underneath, the chest she was very much used to seeing on a daily basis.

By now, the next being played was _The Lord's Prayer_ as Tarzan's hands pulled the shirt of Jane's yellow dress over her head, revealing the white corset that she wore underneath. Jane then slowly began to loosen Tarzan's belt, causing his trousers to fall to the floor, exposing his long johns. By the time the song reached its climax, Tarzan then placed his hands on Jane's yellow skirt and undid the tie holding it on her body. After a moment, the rest of Jane's dress came off and exposed the white petticoat she had underneath.

Finally, the song _Joy to the World_ was now being played as the game reached its climax. Jane and Tarzan knew that this was the last round and even though she had more clothing on than Tarzan, Jane could see that Tarzan was going to win as always, but that didn't matter. Jane then pulled on Tarzan's long johns down to reveal his loincloth while Tarzan proceeded to slide down her petticoat, leaving Jane in just her bloomers and corset.

"I guess you win again as always," chuckled Jane. "Even during Christmas, you wear less clothes than I do."

"It doesn't matter," replied Tarzan his hands pulling down Jane's bloomers down to the floor, before unhitching her corset, giving Jane the freedom to breathe easily again. "Thank you for letting me celebrate this holiday with you."

"We should do this again, Tarzan," remarked Jane as her corset continued to be loosened. "Perhaps on Easter, maybe?"

"What is Easter?" asked Tarzan, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll tell you about it when the time comes," giggled Jane, knowing that there was still so many days left to go. "I'll even wear the blue dress that I got from Dumont."

Once Jane's corset was fully unhitched and dropped down on the floor revealing the top of her jungle garments, Tarzan lifted Jane up and just like on their honeymoon, carried her into their bedroom, leaving their discarded garments on the floor of the treehouse.

"Merry Christmas, Tarzan," whispered Jane as she was laid down on the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Jane," whispered Tarzan as he crawled into bed and kissed his wife, ending their first Christmas together as they fell asleep underneath a clear night sky in Africa…


End file.
